Frustration
by Subject to Nightmares
Summary: This is just a short, one-shot fanfic dealing with "Tsubasa Chronicles" and the characters' frustration.


Well, I was sitting here thinking, "I don't have any fanfics! I have four originals, nothing fanbased..." So I decided to write a fanfic, but I had no base! Nothing! I read a lot, watch a lot of tv and movies, but nothing to write about! At the time, I was talking to a friend of mine on MSN, and we both love Tsubasa, so I wrote this for her.

THIS IS FOR YOU, GINNY! 3

Oh, and please comment telling me if I misspelled anything, or missed a word, or punctuation or whatnot.  
I hate when that happens.

* * *

Kurogane and Fai stumbled through the dark, silent, dead forest of tall, scary-looking trees. Leading, Kurogane had to stop and turn to look behind him every few minutes to make sure that the blonde one hadn't stop to talk to the trees or the darkness again. He couldn't hear Fai's footsteps behind him because he walked to lightly, and Kurogane's steps were the exact opposite.

The leader stopped, checked behind him, and sure enough, he could see Fai in the short distance talking to a tree. 'What. The. Hell?' He thought to himself, mumbling and grumbling curses at the thin blonde man while he backtracked to him. Fai was laughing and joking with the tree, but he looked sort of nervous at the same time.

"Fai. Again?" Kurogane face-palmed, muttering something about knocking Fai out so he wouldn't have to stop every little ways to deal with his crap.

"Oh, Kuro-pin, you'd carry me, though, right?" Fai giggled, Kurogane couldn't believe he'd heard him.

"Pfft," the dark-haired man scoffed and looked around, "I'd drag you behind me, maybe. Or maybe I'd leave you in the woods, with the dark, spooky trees." Kurogane made a menacing look on his face, and made ghost sounds. This definitely sent chills up Fai's spine.

"You're not very nice, Kuro-tan!" Fai was hugging himself and whimpering.

"No, I'm not. And stop calling me that!" Kurogane grunted, and rolled his eyes. "Let's go, find the kid, the princess, and the pork bun, and get- out- of- here."

"They can't be very far off." Fai commented, as the two of them started walking again. "I mean, Moko-chan must be somewhat close by, if we can understand eachother."

"Oh, right." Kurogane nodded, remembering how Mokona acted as a translator for them, considering they all came from different worlds, and spoke different languages.

"Oh, well, hello there, we're just.." This time, Kurogane noticed Fai had stopped when he started to talk to someone in the woods, and his voice started to trail off and get softer as Kurogane walked farther.

"Fai! What the HELL!?" Kurogane turned around and nearly took Fai's head off with his sword, when he noticed that, this time, Fai was actually talking to some_one_, instead of just another tree. Kurogane looked at the short, brown and green creature with confusion, and slight dislike.

"What is _that_ thing?" Kurogane scratched the top of his head. It looked to him like a little girl, but made of wood and moss and leaves.

"Keki-chan is Keki-chan!" She pouted, and gave Kurogane an angry look.

"She sounds like the pork bun." Kurogane turned to Fai.

"She does!" Fai got an idea, and bent down a bit to come face to face with the girl. "Do you know our friend, Moko-chan?" The little girl tilted her head to the side, as if to think, then smiled.

"Yes! Yes! Mokona is Mokona!" She nodded violently. Kurogane thought her head would fall off. "I'll take you to them!" She grabbed Fai's hand and tugged him along, Kurogane following.

They eventually reached a big, big, _big_ tree that had a small doorway, and little windows. Kuro and Fai could see dim firelight on the inside, shining out. They could also hear small voices, high-pitched and happy. Laughter, song, dance, and, very faintly, Syaoran and Sakura.

"I hear the kid." Kurogane whispered. "I hear the princess." Fai whispered back. The little girl lead them to the doorway, and opened the small blue door. She went in first, and then a crouching Fai and Kurogane followed suit. Once in, the first thing the two heard was Mokona cheering something about missing the two of them, and that they already found the feather they were looking for.

"Are you two all right?" Sakura seemed very concerned as she scanned them over and over.

"What are you looking for?" Kurogane asked, feeling awkward about having her eyes practically undress him.

"Wounds. Sores. All that. I want to make sure you two are okay!" She seemed frustrated, but relieved they weren't seriously injured.

"Where was the feather?" Kurogane now addressed Syaoran, who was trying to fend himself off from all of the little girls who wanted to hold his hand and sit beside him.

"I- uh- No thank you, I'm warm enough. Oh, the little sprites had it." He motioned towards the throng of short girls trying to hug him. "They gladly handed it over as soon as I asked if they'd seen anything like it."

"Aww, how nice of them. I think they like you!" Fai cooed, also motioning towards the sprites.

"What took you guys so long! Mokona missed you!" Mokona had latched onto Fai's shoulder some time ago.

"Fai stopped so many times to talk to thin air." Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura had finished inspecting the two of them, and was now warming herself in a little blanket.

"Oh, well," Fai scratched the back of his head, embarrassed, "..I was kind of afraid of the forest, so whenever the fear overwhemed me, I stopped to talk to the dark, and the trees. It made me feel safer." He beamed a smile at everyone, and Sakura giggled.

"Well, at least you're both okay." Sakura yawned. "We should sleep." As soon as she said that, she was out like a light. Not too long after, everyone else was also asleep. Everyone except for Kurogane and Mokona, that is.

"Mokona." Kurogane poked the little white pork bun. "We should get to the next world. I'm sure the kid doesn't want to have to deal with those sprites when we leave them. They'll probably cry." He rubbed his eye. Even Kurogane was feeling tired.

"All right." Mokona said, then activated the transportation ring. In a flash, the five friends were gone.


End file.
